Anchor
by upinspace3
Summary: set after 2x20. pure clace fluff feat. the rest of the gang.


**hello lovelies! This is my first fanfic so I apologize for any issues with it. Season 3 is only about a week away and I could not be more excited! This is a simple, fluffy, one or two shot about clace, set right after the end of 2x20. I hope you enjoy it!**

A shrill sound brought Jace out of his sleep. His arm shot out quickly, desperate to make the obnoxious noise stop. He blindly pressed several buttons, cursing himself for forgetting to turn off his alarm. Had he really thought that he would wake up to train this morning? He had died and been resurrected just yesterday. He soon realized that he had, in fact turned off his alarm the night before. It took him only a second longer to remember that he was not in his own room, and that was not his alarm. He looked down at the sleeping girl on his chest and smiled to himself. Clary. He was not surprised that the loud blaring hadn't woken her, she had cried herself to sleep the night before. Her small frame was curled at his side, her head on his chest, just over his heart. He wrapped his arms more firmly around her relishing the feeling of being this close to her. They were finally together after weeks and weeks of pain on both of their behalves. It was still dark outside, and he assumed that the sun would not begin to rise for at least another couple hours. He said a silent prayer, thanking the angel that he was alive, and here with Clary, before allowing himself to drift back into a peaceful slumber.

Jace awoke again to the sound of the bedroom door bursting open. He turned and looked to see who it was, careful not to wake Clary.

Isabelle Lightwood stood in the entrance of Clary's room, her mouth hanging open.

"Clary are still asleep because we need to- oh"

She cut off mid sentence upon seeing that Clary was neither awake nor alone.

Jace moved his arm from where it rested on Clary's waist, bringing it up to shush Isabelle.

"Jace what are you doing in here?" Isabelle asked, sounding surprised.

"Clary had a nightmare about yesterday, I thought it would be best for both of us if I stayed with her." Jace responded innocently. He knew Izzy would understand.

She smiled down at the sight of them, all curled up together.

"I'm glad you two are finally together. I know how hard it was for both of you."

Jace let out a shaky breath. "You have no idea Izzy. Clary came so close to dying, right in front of me, and if I didn't have angel blood, she would be dead."

Isabelle could see the tiredness and pain in his eyes at the thought of losing Clary.

"Angel blood or not, you would have found a way to save her, I know it." and with a small smile she turned and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Jace contemplates her words, realizing that she was right, there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep Clary safe. He knew she would do the same for him, after all she had killed her own father and used the wish to bring him back. Clary began to stir as a ray of bright sunlight shone onto her face. Her eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings.

"Goodmorning." she said sleepily.

A small grin broke out on Jace's face as he looked down at her. "Goodmorning sleepyhead."

They took their time getting out of the warm cocoon of blankets, neither of them wanting to burst the bubble of comfort that encompassed them. Eventually, they made their way to the kitchen, where Isabelle stood by the stove, attempting to make pancakes.

"I thought we should have a special breakfast to celebrate!" she said excitedly, oblivious to the mess she was making.

"Where's Alec?" Jace asked suddenly.

"He stayed over at Magnus' place." she said smirking.

"Oh thank the angel they made up!" Clary said happily, sitting down at the island.

"Um Izzy... the pancakes are burning." Jace said, trying not to laugh.

"Ugh that's the third time that's happened!" she said frustratedly.

"Why don't we just go to Taki's?" Clary asked.

Jace and Izzy looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah sure why not, this probably wasn't gonna work out anyway."

Clary laughed and pulled out her phone "I'll call the rest of the gang."

Half an hour later the three shadowhunters were seated in a cozy booth in the corner of Taki's, joined by Simon, Maia, Alec and, Magnus. Clary was sitting with her legs over Jace's, his arm around her shoulders. Magnus and Alec were holding hands and teasing Isabelle about her failed cooking attempt. Simon and Maia were throwing fruit at each other playfully. The group shared many laughs and enjoyed the carefree environment. Clary looked around at all of her friends, thankful to be here with them. Her eyes settled on Jace, who was laughing with his parabatai, and she felt her heart swell. Any doubts about her feelings for him were long gone. She knew that she needed him to keep her grounded. She snapped back into reality as Simon launched a grape at her, hitting her square in the face. Laughing, she turned to him and threw a blueberry back. The group stayed in that booth for what felt like an eternity, all of them knowing that this moment, no matter how long it would last, was perfect.


End file.
